Heroes Don't Die
by SouthParkAuthor
Summary: After the back to school party, Hurricane Sheila Broflovski is a F**king Asshole appears and during the middle of the night a stranger breaks into the house, but what will be the consequences of the door opening that night... Stendy, Kybe and OC relationships.


HEROES DON'T DIE

** Author Note: Okay, so this is my first story so enjoy and Review. Also this is happening when the class was in their Sophomore year in High School. Also any italics are thoughts.**

"Class, we are doing a project get into pairs," Mr Garrison screamed. The class quickly switched seats so they were next to either their best friends or girlfriend/boyfriend. Unfortunately for Cartman, Heidi was delusional and thought they were going out. The reason for this was the simple fact that they once hooked up at one of Token's parties.

"Hello Mr. Garrison, you have a new student," Principal Victoria said. Over the years Principal Victoria had been promoted to the new high school principal, while Mr Garrison got promoted every year, meaning that they always had him as a teacher.

"Okay send the bastard in," The kid walked in to the classroom and every single person gasped. They boys knew who he was, the girls just thought he was handsome. He had shimmering blonde hair and vivid electric blue eyes that shone like a star in a dark sky. He was easily the tallest in the class and looked pretty strong and had incredibly wide shoulders. He wore some blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He had a bulge in his back pocket yet no one even realised.

"Okay, go sit with Wendy and Bebe in a trio." He went and sat next to the best friends.

"Hi I'm Jack." the two girls were blushing so hard they were like tomatoes. He saw them like this but acted like they were just normal.

"Class you're project is to make a science thing, now get the fuck to work." Quickly, Wendy got out a piece of paper and a pencil case.

"Right what should we do? Wait wait wait, how have we missed out on talking to Jack. Hi I'm Wendy and I have a 4.0 grade average."

"And I'm Bebe. I'm head cheerleader and I'm also a virgin."

"Oh, that's nice, I don't see how you having your virginity is actually relevant in this situation but, you know, whatever, and really a 4.0 GPA, I have a 6.9,"

"What you can't have a 6.9 GPA," Wendy argued.

"Is that what they tell you, well, okaaaaaaaaay, I have a 4.0 GPA," Jack responded sarcastically.

"I like you, you're really funny," Bebe smiled. Stan got on his knees and crawled over to the tables Jack, Bebe and Wendy.

(**AUTHOR NOTE: Stan says this VERY quickly)**

"Dude, are you Jack Thorn?" Jack nodded "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, you're the guy who played the perfect season, you should really try-out for the football team. No you won't have to try out, Coach Forsook was amazed when you beat Boston in a 49 to 0 shut out. It was awesome when you threw that ball deep and O'Leary caught it ran got the Touchdown. Oh my god, I love you, are you going to play baseball as well, you're AMAZING at baseball," Stan was hyperventilating.

"That's nice, anyway I know what to do for our science fair project. Lets make a laser gun!" Jack said happily.

"Or, we could make a car, that runs on piss," Bebe suggested. Everybody nodded and the project was started. Meanwhile with Stan and Kyle...

"Dude, I have a great idea, now Jack Thorn's here, why don't we replace Cartman with him," Kyle's eyes brightened at Stan's suggestion. They instantly started planning and eventually had a great plot of how to get rid of Cartman. They grabbed Kenny from Clyde, and discussed their plan.

"So, we just stop hanging around with Cartman so much, then only a bit, then barely any, and we have him entirely zoned out," Kyle smiled at this incredible plan of his.

"Don't we have to get Jack to join our group, you know, before we cancel him out?" Kenny inquired. Kyle shouted back about how anybody is better than Cartman, even Butters, who was also between groups. Wendy, Bebe and Jack agreed to meet tomorrow after school, Jack thought that he and Bebe might be able to hook up eventually.

"Hey Jack, d'ya wanna come round my house for a party?" Kyle asked the much larger kid. Jack nodded and went out the classroom to recess. He hung out with Stan, Kyle and Kenny. They played football until the bell rang and then went to Physical Education. Coach Forsook decided to let them play dodge ball and the teams were:

Team 1: Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Esther, Leroy, Timmy, Francis, Heidi, Jimmy, Sally, Esther, Annie, Kevin.

Team 2: Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Bebe, Wendy, Kenny, Jack, Butters, Token, Red, Jimmy, Lola.

"Since Team 2 has less people, you choose if you want to go first or second." Cartman sprung up like a viper to it's prey. He said they should go second. Jack brought everyone into a huddle so they could discuss tactics.

"Listen up, if you haven't watched the movie Dodgeball, then you don't know, but the 5 d's of dodge ball are of course Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive and Dodge.

"You said dodge twice," Bebe questioned, the problem is that Jack got really pissed and Bebe was so incredibly close to crying, eyes where as red as a tomato. Wendy, then got mad at Jack for making Bebe cry before she melted into his calming blue eyes. The game was quick, mainly since Jack and Stan just darted around catching the balls and throwing perfect ones right back into people's faces and occasionally breaking a person's nose.

_After school..._

"Kyle, is the party overnight?" Jack inquired as he wasn't sure whether to pack anything. He always has some stuff on him in case he stays anywhere after doing things.

"Errrm, not really, but Stan and Kenny are so you can if you're willing to help cleaning," Kyle said sarcastically yet Jack nodded happily and eagerly accepted the offer. They decided to go get some pizza, mainly because there wouldn't be food at the party, except crisps (**Author Note: To Americans that means chips) **so they guessed they need to get something in them. Kyle and Stan share a cheese pizza while Kenny and Jack had a meat feast.

They went to Kyle's house to put up some tables, and transfer beer into kegs, which is much cheaper than just buying a whole keg of beer. With an hour until the party, they had 13 and a half kegs of beer, 19 four packs of budweiser, and finally a few bottles of vodka. They put all the snack in bowls along tables and got Stan to put a card outside saying there was a party inside. Anybody could come, as long as they brought beer, unless they were in Kyle's class, or were close friends of the people in charge of the party.

Finally everybody came in, and they decided to let Jack DJ for half an hour. He played Somebody That I Used To Know, by Gotye then he played Take On Me. He carried on the hits with several songs by Maroon 5, finishing up the Half an Hour with LMFAO, Sexy and I know it. Kyle said he should carry on for an extra hour. He did 3 or 4 songs that Lil Wayne and Jay-z rapped. He started to take audience requests, which was basically 100 girls screaming about Justin Bieber and Rihanna. He eventually settled on Where have you been by Rihanna.

"I'm leaving the discs now, but if you're hot, Let's have sex," Jack was greeted by about 10 girls at the stand when he left but, unfortunately, none of them were actually hot, so he went over to talk to Bebe. "Hey Baby, How you doin?" Bebe was shocked at that.

"Oh, nice joke, what, you wanna hook up?" Jack nodded at Bebe, but she just laughed "Come on we barely know each other,"

"Okay, how about we go out for a date on Saturday, I'd pick you up for Lunch at 12," Jack gave her the offer. Bebe considered it before saying yes. Jack smiled and walked off to talk to Stan.

"Hey Bitch, when is the party over?" Jack requested of the small, yet still above average boy,

"I dunno Jack, it will burn out around 1am, usually does," Stan answered with a confused look. The reason for this was a VERY happy looking Wendy chatting to Clyde. Clyde though, wasn't just happy. He had eyes focused onto Wendy's large breast's only second to Bebe's. He also had a boner the size of an oak tree, it looked like he was planning to have sex through the trousers and undergarments of both people.

Stan and Wendy's relationship makes a roller-coaster look calm. You probably know the story up to the end of the 4th grade, so I'll start at 5th grade first day. Stan was caught in a Janitor's closet making out with Red. Over the next two weeks Stan and Wendy didn't talk but were right back where they started after there was a dance neither of them wanted to go to alone. Anyway after the dance they dated for a brief 5 day period until after their old problems resurfaced and they broke up for a year in which Stan had a string of girlfriends, and strangely asked out Kyle.

Nothing came of the Kyle incident yet they continued to be best friends. At the start of middle school Stan forced himself to ask her to go out with him. She said yes but Wendy ended up cheating on him with Token. Stan reverted back to being a goth for all of 7th and 8th grade. During Freshman year they established a durable relationship. Though they still have more holes in their love than Swiss cheese.

Jack decided to watch the Giants vs. Cowboys NFL season opener on his iPad and as a result about 8 guys, all on the football team watched with him. Eventually they realised that all of their girlfriends were staring at them, so the watchers deteriorated until 5 minutes until the end of the match, the score was 24-21 to the Cowboys but after a spectacular throw by Eli Manning he won the match for the Giants.

Afterwards, everyone left because Jack was screaming and running round the room shouting "COWBOYS SUCK! COWBOYS SUCK! COWBOYS, COWBOYS, COWBOYS SUCK!" Anyway this carried on for about 2 hours. He eventually stopped after Stan said they were going to watch Sportscenter. He settled down after 15 cans of Dr. Pepper. Half way sportscenter the TV went to an emergency broadcast.

"Hello, unfortunately the dicks in Louisiana have done it again. Hurricane, now what does that say, oh, Hurricane Sheila Broflovski is a fucking asshole is coming our way. Hurricane, erm.. SBIAFA will kill us all with thunder and lightning." Kyle started to gather food as Stan got blankets, Kenny filled up the kegs with water and Jack moved a TV down into the basement to give some knowledge of what's happening. They heard screams as people ran around outside beating each other up.

"So what do we do? Just sleep?" Kyle suggested, it was followed by thunderous amounts of nodding. They all slept at the storm brewed. However, just outside was a raven haired boy with a very powerful object and a key. And as the clock struck midnight, Kyle's door opened.

**Oh, Cliffhanger then, who is this boy? What's happening in South Park? Why are people from Louisiana such dicks? Actually I apologise for what I said it was way across the line. Anyways, I guess R&R, I expect to put the next one up within a week, It's almost summer so I'll work a lot. Bye.**


End file.
